


If I Saw You On The Street

by allourheroes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Modern Fashion, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Bucky caught up with modern fashion while Sam wasn't paying attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Saw You On The Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nausi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nausi/gifts).



> _Prompt: Sam/Bucky: Bucky is pulling life back together, and has suddenly discovered modern fashion. Just like in the past he's almost too pretty yet some how decidedly 'masculine' Sam reacts (just barely pre-slash) to seeing Bucky like this for the first time in a semi public setting._
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/85380656619/sam-bucky-bucky-is-pulling-life-back-together-and-has).

Sam doesn’t know how he got roped into babysitting the former Winter Soldier. He’d helped find him, sure, but actually _interacting_ with him now was more Steve’s area.

Natasha had already said no, however, so when Steve came to him, he felt like refusing Captain America and his pleading eyes would’ve bordered on unpatriotic. Sam couldn’t do that to him. Besides, Bucky has gotten better. Sort of. (He assumes.)

It’s why Sam is waiting at a stupid Starbucks of all places for Bucky to show up—which Steve assured him he would.

He spends half of his time and attention reading the newspaper and the other half glancing at the door. He almost expects a grand entrance and a dark, masked figure with a gun—like an eery silence followed by the sound of screams and creak of metal and punctuation of bullets.

Bucky hasn’t been that in a long time. Bucky was never that, he tells himself, but that was done to Bucky.

Sam sees it though, in his mind. He rubs his eyes as if that’s all it takes to get the image to go away and stares hard at the newspaper, looking at the words without actually reading them. His gaze slides up at the jangle of coins and, _damn_ , the guy ordering is wearing tight jeans that are _definitely_ working for him. It’s a good distraction and Sam appreciates the way the man’s jacket stretches across his shoulders as he hands over his money.

It’s when the guy turns around that has Sam choking on his iced tea, however. Bucky looks straight at him now and Sam calms himself, clearing his throat. “Hey, man.”

"Hey," Bucky replies, taking the seat opposite him. "You alright?"

Sam nods and tries not to recall any thoughts he’d just had about Bucky’s ass. “Peachy,” he says and Bucky’s expression turns amused.

"What?" Bucky asks because he knows there’s something else.

"Look at you," Sam says, with a shake of his head, "Dressing like you belong in 2014."

"Oh," Bucky laughs, but his cheeks flush a little, "I, uh—"

"James!" a barista calls from the counter and Bucky hops up and Sam’s eyes trace where his shirt has ridden up and a bare hipbone has been exposed, ends up staring at his ass as he skips over to get his drink.

Sam can’t help the grin he has when Bucky comes back over. The combination of his scarf and faux leather jacket with his frozen Starbucks drink—a frappuccino, Sam guesses, based on the mountain of whipped cream on top. He laughs.

Bucky pokes the straw through the dome of his drink and looks at Sam, so hard that Sam thinks maybe he’d noticed Sam’s rather-too-appreciative gaze and starts feeling a little bit nervous.

"Figured you’d go for somethin’ basic," Sam says, indicating the drink and hoping that this will distract Bucky from any other possible topics of conversation.

Bucky smiles and takes a sip. “It’s like candy,” he says. “We didn’t have anything like this back in the ’40s. But now…” He shrugs. “Steve got me hooked on ‘em.”

"Bet it’s a shock to you, huh? Payin’ five dollars for a cup of coffee?" Sam tilts his cup in circles.

Bucky pushes his hair behind his ear and Sam sees a small silver hoop pierced through the cartilage. He tries to remind himself that this is ridiculous and not at all attractive and that even if it _were_ attractive, he has no interest in Bucky Barnes. Bucky just shrugs, “Everything is different. Gotta adapt to the times.” He grins then. “Besides, it all goes through Stark’s bank account.”

Sam laughs and realizes very suddenly that he _is_ attracted to Bucky, and it’s not just the way he dresses, the way he looks. Bucky is vulnerable but can take care of himself. Bucky is funny and it’s sometimes at the expense of others, but he’s not cruel. And Bucky is learning what it means to be human in 2014 and Sam wonders if maybe Bucky’s trial of the new human experience could include Sam.

This is a strange day for Sam.

“Wanna get out of here?” he asks.

Bucky snorts, but his eyes are bright. “And go where?”

"You got the whole world to relearn. Wherever you want." Sam doesn’t even know what he’s saying but the words are out and Bucky doesn’t look like he’s saying no.

"Yeah," Bucky says. "Okay."

Sam doesn’t care if they go on an adventure or just shopping—it’ll be an experience. (And if that experience includes _watching_ Bucky try on more pants that make his ass look _fantastic_ , well, that’s a cross Sam is willing to bear.)


End file.
